


Halloween Night

by Kiddy_Hinori



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiddy_Hinori/pseuds/Kiddy_Hinori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide is preparing for Halloween! He's trying his best to decorate his apartment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Night

“and this goes…. Here”

The blonde smiles, take a few steps back to look at his work. Slightly dissatisfied, he adjusts the little ghost that hanging on his curtain. Now that he done with hanging those ghosts, next thing he need to do is to stick some pumpkin stickers around the house, he knows that Kaneki will like those stickers cause it just way too cute! There’s no way the raven could reject them.

 

Hide grabs the stickers and starts his sticking plan, humming to Halloween songs as he do so. Peeling the sticker one by one and sticks them to random wall.

 

Done with his sticking work, Hide slumps himself on the couch. He had been doing this decorating thing since morning. He take a look the time on his phone. 3:26 p.m., still early. With the time he had, Hide could take a nice nap for a while. The blonde let himself doze off, closing his eyes and fall asleep soon after that.

 

~*~*~

“Hide! You know we shouldn’t…”

The little blonde send his nerdy friend a wide smile

“Shh… we should, I guess? They bullied you, remember? Now is the payback time!”

“But-!”

“No buts, ‘Neki!”

The raven only could sigh. Sure, they bullied him but is it necessary to do this to them? Hide wants to scare those bullies during Halloween night. Looks like the blonde is too excited. Kaneki couldn’t even do anything anymore. Hide already here with his iPod attached to a speaker, ‘as sound effects’ he said.

“Neki, Neki, take cover, here they come! Here, wear your costume”

“Eh, what? I thought you’re the only one who going to do this! I- I don’t want too!”

“Aww! Come on! Hurry, hurry!”

The raven gave up. Covers himself with a white cloth Hide gave him. They both waiting behind the bushes quietly as the footsteps come closer.

“Jump out when I signal, ‘kay?”

The blonde whispers

Kaneki nods

“1… 2…”

Kaneki gulps

“3!”

“WOOOOAAARGGGHHHH!!”

Hide clicks the play button on time, while they jump out.

“GYAAAAAAAHHHH!!!”

Screams echoed throughout the night, the so-called bullies, run away while screaming, one of them is crying, while Hide saw the other piss in his pants!

After the bullies ran away, The blonde erupted with laughter.

“Take that!”

“Hide! That’s not nice!”

The raven try to stifles his laughter, which comes out as a quiet giggles.

“Admit it, you enjoying that didn’t you?”

“W-well…”

Kaneki smiles…

“Thanks, Hide”

“You’re welcome”

 

~*~*~

Golden brown eyes wide open, shocked as his alarm rings nonstop. Hide’s eyes soften as he realizes it was the alarm. Lazily, he takes his phone and turn the alarm off. Rubbing his sleepy eyes and let out a yawn. He look at the time again, 6:10 p.m.

Hide stretches a bit, ruffles his terrible hair. He stare at the wall in front of him, smiles as he remembered the dream he had, which is not actually a dream, it was his memory. He dreamed about his childhood with Kaneki.

Hide stands up, he wants to take a shower. He’s reeks of sweat. The blonde drags himself to the bathroom, take his towel in the bed room along the way.

~*~*~

He is now in his Halloween costume. A simple costume of a werewolf. Once again, he take a look at the room. The way he decorated it, he wonders if Kaneki would like it. Hide turn on his television, watching a random show while waiting.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings.

“Ah! It’s here!”

Quickly, he opens the front door, hand in his pocket.

 

 

“Hello, good evening, Pizza for Nagachika?”

“Ah, yes!”

The blonde take the pizza box

“That would be 17$”

“Here you go”

The blonde gives the pizza boy the right amount of money while keeping his warm smile on his face.

“Thank you, nice costume”

“Ah, haha! Thanks! Happy Halloween”

“Happy Halloween to you too, sir. Have a nice day”

“You too!”

Hide closes the door, bringing the pizza he bought to the coffee table. He opens the box and take a slice. Slowly chewing them while his face slowly losing its shine. He swallows down the pizza forcefully as he feel lump in his throat.

 

“Kaneki…”

 

 

 

“I wonder if you would come home today…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ●v● ((im sorry))


End file.
